falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Piu Piu
|gewicht = 3 |wert = 2500 |baseid = }} Piu Piu ist eine einzigartige Waffe in Fallout: New Vegas. Hintergrund Piu Piu ist eine einzigartige Variante der Laserpistole. Sie gehörte einst Allen Marks, einem Mann, der berüchtigt dafür war, in der Mojave, wegen Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken, Jagd auf Menschen zu machen. Er brach in das Sunset Sarsaparilla-Hauptquartier ein, nicht wissen, dass das Keller luftdicht war, wurde eingesperrt und vollendete so sein Schicksal. Charakteristiken Der obere Teil des Gehäuses ist rot gefärbt und der Fokus-Einstellknopf auf der Rückseite hat einen Kronkorken mit eingeritztem Stern befestigt. Darunter sind die Worte "Had it coming" und acht Markierungen in das Gehäuse geätzt. Weitere Markierungen finden sich auf beiden Seiten und der Unterseite der Pistole. Auf der Oberseite der Waffe ist eine Holzplatte mit zwei Kondensatoren durch Nägel befestigt und mit schwarzem Klebeband fixiert. Die Waffe verschießt einen orangen Laserstrahl, mit deutlich sichtbarem Mündungsfeuer. Piu Piu macht deutlich mehr Schaden, als die normale Laserpistole, allerdings auf Kosten von fünf Energiezelle pro Schuss. Das führt dazu, dass man die Waffe alle zwei Schüsse nachladen muss. Die Waffe gilt als erweiterte versteckte Waffe. Das heißt, ab einem Schleichen Skill von 50, kann man sie mit in waffenfreie Zonen, wie die Kasinos am New Vegas Strip nehmen. Haltbarkeit Mit Piu Piu, in perfektem Zustand, kann man 395 Schuss abgeben, bevor die Waffe unbrauchbar wird. Dies entspricht 198 mal nachladen. Varianten * Laserpistole, die Standardvariante der Waffe. * Laserpistole (ADW), die Version der Waffe aus dem Arsenal der Waffenschieber. * Fehlende Laserpistole, kann nur während der unbenannten und damit gleichnamig erscheinenden Quest Fehlende Laserpistole gefunden werden. * Gefügigkeits-Regulator , hat einen nicht tödlichen KO Effekt bei einem kritischen Treffer. Vergleich Fundort Diese Waffe befindet sich im Inneren des Sunset Sarsaparilla-Hauptquartiers. Diese Waffe kann man im Inneren des Sunset Sarsaparilla-Hauptquartier finden, nachdem mindestens 50 Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken an Festus dargeboten und Eine denkwürdige Lehre begonnen hat. Die Waffe kann man direkt beim Körper von Allen Marks finden. Infos * Pew Pew has the same trademark colors (red and yellow) as the Sunset Sarsaparilla Firma, further highlighting the obsession of its previous owner, Allen Marks. * Prior to patch 1.3.0.452, Pew Pew had a 30-round magazine and used 15 energy cells per shot. * When fired, the first laser will cause a yellow-orange burst of light from the barrel, yet the second shot will most often be red, with no flash, just the laser. * If you have less than 5 energy cells Pew Pew can still fire. * It is the second-most powerful improved holdout weapon that is not an explosive (in terms of base damage). * When aiming with true iron sights on, you will still have a crosshair. Hinter den Kulissen * "Pew Pew" is a commonly used onomatopoeia representing the sound of a laser being fired.Pew Pew on urban dictionary Bugs * When changing ammo types in third person, Pew Pew doesn't make any reloading sound. Sounds Einzelnachweise en:Pew Pew es:Pew Pew fr:Pew-Pew ru:Пью-Пью Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Verbesserte versteckte Waffen